I'll Stand By You
by violay
Summary: Many years after loosing an old friend, Alfred F. Jones - America - is getting ready to celebrate the Fourth Of July. What better way is there to spending than being stuck in a conference room with other countries? However, things have taken a turn for the better. A new personification has bee chosen for a forgotten country, and Alfred thinks that this newbie seems familiar.


_**Author's Note-**__**So . . . this is my first attempt at doing something other than Warrior Cats. 0_0 Anyway, Violet is based on my Hetalia OC, so don't judge that, okay? I know it doesn't make sense or whatever, and yes, there will be random parts where she has been "influenced" by the other countries for culture. Blah, whatever, let's get on with it, shall we?**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Farewell Is Not Forever**_

_The young sandy-haired boy stood _on the largest of hills which were nestled in the middle of the vast English country side. His face showed no emotion. His fists balled up, clenching together to keep from throwing themselves up into the air. Poor fellow – he had rarely acted like this. But today, little Alfred Jones did.

The golden sun set behind the smooth hills, and the child wondered whether his friend would arrive or not. After all, this would be the last time he saw her. The small, cheerful little girl – Violet – was Alfred's only friend at this point. Ever since he could remember, they would always meet up on these hills; the biggest was Violet's favorite.

A small sigh escaped the boy's lips. _She's not coming,_ he said to himself, turning to go home.

At that moment, the tiny yell of a familiar voice was swept towards Alfred. He looked in the direction of the sound, squinting against the warm rays of the setting ball of fire. There, right on the tip of the valley, was a little black figure. Alfred slowly backed up, unsure.

Once the shadow like object moved closer, he was able to make it out. With wide, ocean blue eyes, he threw his hands up and shouted, "Violet! Violet, is that you?"

Sure enough, the same girl Alfred had met with for so long, appeared clearly at the bottom of the hill. Her long caramel hued hair fell to the middle of her back, unlike her usual messy ponytail. Instead of a regular checkered blue dress and eggshell white apron, she wore a dark green long-sleeved dress, with no apron.

Lovely alabaster pearls complimented the cream-colored skin around her neck; so basically, it seemed as if Violet grew older over the past few weeks. Alfred's head tilted as he studied his friend's new look.

"Vi, you look . . . nice." Different. He wanted the word _different _to roll off of his tongue, but wouldn't allow it. Violet gave a brief nod before letting a long sigh escape from her lips.

"Mother wanted me to look proper, I guess. I even have to talk different around others. This move is really killing me, Alfie." Violet murmured, cautiously settling onto to the grass, careful not to stain her dress. Alfred plopped down next to her and leaned back against his palms.

For a couple of moments they sat in pure silence. Not even the crickets chirped, nor did the birds sing. Finally, the blonde boy broke the uncomfortable quietness. "Vi why?"

The girl turned her head, her emerald eyes coated over with confusion. "What?"

"Why are you leaving? Why are your parents forcing you to go?"

Violet shook her head and looked down. "You know why, Alfie. I don't want to say it again. It hurts both of us way too terribly, and I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Then don't go." Alfred whispered through his clenched teeth. Both anger and sadness spread through his veins, causing his face to turn red. "You can stay with Arthur and I and – "

"You know I can't. One day you'll grow up, and on that day you will not live with him anymore. Then what will happen to me? What will I do while you're off to start a new country or whatever?" Violet argued, almost tempted to scream. She didn't want to leave her friend, and Alfred didn't want to let her go. After another moment of silence, the girl shook her head and stood up. "I guess mother will call me soon."

She was right – a soft voice, almost like hers, rang across the hills; "Violet! Time to go!"

Violet looked down at Alfred, who seemed to be crying in his arms. He had his legs pulled up, his elbows resting on his kneecaps, and his head in his elbows. Though he made no noises, Violet could tell he was wanting to sob, just by watching him shake.

"Violet!" mother shouted once more.

Violet swiped at her eyes before planting a tiny kiss on the top of Alfred's head. "Bye, Alfie. Don't ever forget about me. And also – kick some ass while you're on your many adventures!" she giggled softly. The young America let out a quiet chuckle. Violet's hand ran across his head then fell back to her sides. "See you around, Burger Breath."

With that, the brown-haired girl slowly made her way to her mother and father. Alfred leaned back and watched as her figure became smaller and smaller, until she could no longer be seen.

* * *

"_**Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you, until we meet again."**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**Author's Note-**__** That went better than expected. Now, may I please ask if you can take the poll on my page? Thank you.**_


End file.
